


Kwentong Pag-ibig

by gyuhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ito ang love life ni Sehun. Wish lang niya uncomplicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kwentong Pag-ibig

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is. Tried my best writing without sounding too conyo. Mostly purely Filipino. Enjoy! My first Filipino fanfic \O/ it kind of gets weird at the end, fair warning and sorry //runs&hides

Hindi lahat ng kwentong pag-ibig masaya. Kung tutuusin, mas marami pang kwentong pag-ibig na punung-puno ng sakit. Kaso syempre walang may gustong magbasa ng ganong kwento. Punung-puno na nga ng problema ang buhay, dadagdag pa ang drama ng ibang tao. Kaya paminsan ang kwentong pag-ibig na punung-puno ng sakit ay idinadaan sa mga tawa, kahit na yung nagkukwento ay sagad na sa buto ang sakit.

Iyan ang pakiramdam ko ngayon.

Sino ba ako?

Ako si Oh Sehun.

Tulad ng marami, ako ay umibig, umiibig pero ayoko nang umibig pa. Para saan pa? Ang sakit sakit na sa puso, nakakadagdag pa sa stress ko.

Tulad din ng marami, idinadaan ko sa joke yung sakit, sa mga pekeng ngiti na hindi napapansin at sa mga tawa na hindi ko na rin alam kung totoo o pilit.

Bakit ako nagkakaganito?

Isang pangalan lang ang problema dyan.

Kim Jongin.

Kung nagmumura ako, lalagyan ko ng f word yung gitna ng Kim at Jongin. Kaso hindi ako nagmumura, tsaka baka masama maging impression mo sa akin. Siguro masama na nga kaso ‘wag nating sagarin.

Sino ba si Kim Jongin?

Kung sasabihin ko sa iyo, nako mahabang kwento. Pero kaya mo nga to binabasa kasi gusto mo ng mahabang kwento, kaya ikukwento ko.

Si Kim Jongin, or Jongin, as I like to call him, ay aking kaklase. Popular, gwapo, matangkad, matalino, magaling sumayaw, in short perfect.

Magkaklase kami since first year, hanggang ngayon magkaklase pa rin kami, paminsan nakakasawa na pero syempre yan ang kasinungalingan na sinasabi ko sa kanya pag napag-uusapan yung mga ganung bagay para di ako obvious. Ang totoo bago magsimula ang pasukan nagdadasal ako araw araw na sana magkaklase kami. Kung katoliko ako, nagpamisa na ako, nag novena at kung anu-ano pa, kaso di ako katoliko kaya lumuhod na lang ako sa tabi ng kama ko, pumikit at mataimtim na nagdasal kay God na ‘SANA PO MAGKAKLASE KAMI NI KIM JONGIN!!!’

Siguro iniisip mo kung anong masakit na bagay ang nagawa sa akin ni Jongin, tutal di naman kasi sya mukhang bad guy. Sabi ko nga diba, perfect. In truth wala naman talagang direct blow sa puso ko. Puro mga indirect stabs lang. Di ko nga alam kung anung gugustuhin ko eh, yung direct o indirect.

Ay wait, baka napapaisip ka kung ano ang direct at indirect. Makinig ka at isang beses ko lang tong lilinawin kasi mahabang kwento na to ayoko nang dagdagan ang word count. Pag sinabi kong direct yung tipong nireject na ako ni Jongin kasi umamin na ako ganito ganyan. Ang indirect naman yung tipong nagpapaikotikot kami sa gilid ng katotohanan. Yung tipong pinapatay ko yung sarili ko kakaisip kung alam ba niya, kung napapansin ba niya, kung obvious ba ako habang sinusubukang ngumiti sa harap niya kasi ayokong masira yung friendship namin. Yung tipong pag nakita mo siya masakit kasi alam mong hindi siya mapapasaiyo kasi lalaki ako at ang gusto niya babae. Paminsan napapalabas na lang ako ng isang malalim na hininga.

“Sehun, okay ka lang?” Putek ayan na ang kirot ng puso ko. Dahan dahang kong nilingon ang kumausap sa akin at, well well well, look what we have here. The object of my affection, Kim Jongin. Sinubukan kong ngumiti, pakiramdam ko parang hindi naman ngiti ang ibinato ko sa kanya pero whatever. Eto yung mga moments na gusto kong sumigaw, kasi tinitignan ako ni Jongin na may concern sa mata, may ngiting nagpapatindig ng aking mga balahibo at ang kamay niya sa balikat ko ay malambot at tipong sinusubukan igaan ang aking pakiramdam.

“Oo, okay lang ako. Bakit anong meron?” Tanong ko.

“Wala naman, parang ‘di na kasi kita nakakausap ngayon eh, musta na?” Sabi nya na may kasamang tawa. Yung puso ko hindi mapigilang magtalon talon. Ang sarap hampasin sa totoo lang.

“Ah ganun ba? Sorry, medyo iniisip ko lang kasi kung anong kukunin ko sa college.”

Ito yung ayaw ko kay Jongin, lalayuan ko siya ng sandali pero sya naman tong lalapit sa akin, hahanapin ako at iimbitahan ako sa mga usaping ganito na tipong masakit pero dapat normal kasi magkaibigan kami. Paminsan gusto kong isigaw sa kanya na layuan na lang nya ako kasi masakit. Masakit na nasa tabi ko siya pero may boundary kami na ‘Friends Only’.

“Ui, sige mauna na ako, may tatapusin pa akong homework eh.”

“Sehun sandali, sabay tayo umuwi mamaya!” Imbita nya, tumingin ako sa kanya, handa na sana akong tumanggi kaso nakangiti sya at nawala ng parang bula yung sasabihin ko na ‘No, ikaw na lang.’ Naramdaman ko na lang na sinabi ko pala ay ‘Yeah, sige’. At nakita ko na lang na nasa library na ako.

“Huy, anong ginagawa mo dyan?” Panandalian kong inangat ang aking ulo sa pagumpog ko nito sa table. Nakita ko si Lu Han na umupo sa harapan ko.

“Jongin troubles?” Pabiro nyang sinabi.

“Putek, ‘wag mo nga akong simulan.” Tinuloy ko na ang pagwallow ko in self-pity at inuntog ng inuntog ang ulo ko sa table.

“Adik! Wag mong gawin yan! Kawawa ulo mo! Mamaya bumagsak ka sa ginagawa mo eh!” Sabi ni Lu Han at isinalo ang ulo ko sa pagkauntog sa table gamit ang kamay nya. Tinignan ko sya ng masama.

“Look, believe it or not, I care for you, kaya please, kung gusto ko mong maging depressed wag kang mag self harm, ako nasasaktan para sa iyo eh.” Sabi niya habang inangat ang ulo ko, kumpleto with a pat on my head pa.

Bumuntong hinga ako, “Thanks.”

“Akala ko ba mag-aaral ka? Anong ginagawa mo at inuuntog mo ang sarili mo?”

Meet Lu Han, yung best friend ko. Mas matanda sa akin pero close kami, siya lang ang nakakaalam na may gusto ako kay Jongin, pero ok lang sa kanya. Nung una kong sinabi yun ngumiti lang sya sa akin at sinabing ‘Basta friends tayo, wala kang magiging problema sa akin.’ Isa syang anghel ng buhay ko. Matapang siya oo pero sa mga oras lang na kailangan ko ng matinding sapak sa ulo. Most of the time softy din yan.

Ikinuwento ko kay Lu Han ang mga kaganapan kanina. Mukhang napaisip sya sa mga sinasabi ko. “Sa tingin mo may gusto siya sa iyo?”

“Hala? Ano yan? Ui wag ganyan ang biro!” Sabi ko pero sa kalooblooban ko, yun ang hiniling ko putek, ‘Yes please dear God sana may gusto siya sa akin.’

Tumawa si Lu Han, “Kitang kita sa mukha mo na yun naman ang gusto mo.” Sinuntok ko ang balikat nya.

“Thanks ah, kala ko ba kaibigan kita.” Tumawa lang ulit si Lu Han.

“Pero alam mo, hindi naman imposibleng mahalin ka Sehun eh, tignan mo ah, gwapo ka, mabait, matalino, hardworking at marami pang iba. Tanga na lang siguro yung hindi mahuhulog ang loob sa iyo.”

“Or straight.” Si Lu Han naman ang bumuntong hinga.

“Malay mo, Sehun, may milagro. Naniniwala ka naman sa milagro diba? Nagdadasal ka naman para sa isang milagro bago magpasukan diba? Malay mo pwede mo ring idaan sa dasal tong sitwasyon mo.” Isinuggest ni Lu Han. Dahan-dahang kong inabsorb ang kanyang mga salita. May punto nga naman sya. Kaso syempre di pa rin mapagkakaila na baka straight talaga si Jongin at hindi na niya talaga ako makikita as something more than friends.

“Eto, don’t knock it ‘til you try it.” Sabi ni Lu Han habang pinisil ang braso ko. Tumango na lang ako.

“Sige.”

“Pag nireject ka nya, alam mo kung nasaan ang bahay ko ah.” Kinindatan ako ni Lu Han at iniwan na ako sa library.

Paminsan mahal ko si Lu Han kasi alam niya ang mga tamang sasabihin para maging okay na ako ulit pero paminsan gusto ko rin siyang sapakin kasi pag okay na ako lagi siyang may sasabihin na para bang in contrast sa mga words of comfort nya, tulad nyan. Kaso malayo na siya at kailangan ko talagang mag-aral. Gaganti na lang ako sa ibang araw.

Still, maganda ang advice ni Lu Han kaya heto ako nakahiga sa kama, 1AM na at hindi pa rin natutulog kasi bukas aamin na ako. Well actually mamaya. Kasi 1AM na pala at magto2 na nga actually. Pero enough with technicalities. Today’s the day.

Okay na sana yung araw ko eh, kasi ito na yung day of confession, I need it to be perfect, to go according to my plan and stuff like that. Pero hindi, late ako nagising, muntik na akong maiwanan ng bus. Sa pagmamadali ko nakalimutan ko yung love letter at yung present na ibibigay. Saklap.

Pagdating ko ng school sa sobrang irita ko lahat ng bumati sa akin natignan ko ng masama. Syempre isa na dun si Jongin, pero imibis na matakot sa akin, ginulo pa ang buhok ko at ngumiti ng tipong pang toothpaste commercial.

“Oh ang laki ata ng problema mo ngayon.” Bati nya sa akin. Napabuntong hinga na lang ako. Gusto ko sanang sabihin na siya problema ko pero syempre inappropriate yun.

“Okay lang ako.” Sabi ko habang itinutulak yung kamay nya palayo sa akin na mukhang gusto nyang ilagay sa balikat ko. Great more skinship. Gusto ko sana kasi syempre dapat gusto ko ito pero masakit pag kailangan kong pilitin sarili kong alalahanin na wala itong meaning.

“Ayan ka nanaman eh, iniiwasan mo ba ko, Oh Sehun?” Medyo pagalit nyang sabi.

“Hindi nga. Masyado pang maaga para mag-away tayo. Mauuna na ako sa classroom, mamaya na lang tayo mag-usap.” At iniwan ko na syang mag-isa sa hallway.

Sa totoo lang, ayokong isipin na aamin ako ng walang letter, kaso ayaw ko naman na patagalin pa ang pagconfess ko. Mahirap kasi natatak ko na ang pagkaimportante ng araw na ito. I can’t psyche myself out now.

Nung tapos na ang klase at sigurado akong wala nang masyadong tao, nilapitan ko si Jongin, “Pwede ba tayong mag-usap?”

“Sige, wait ayusin ko lang gamit ko.”

Sabay kaming naglakad papunta sa may fire exit kasi madalas walang tao dun.

“Ui sorry kung nagalit ka sa akin kanina.” Simula nya habang pinapahid ang batok nya.

“Ah hindi ok lang yun, actually kaya kita gusto kausapin kasi ipapaliwanag ko lang kung bakit ganun ikinikilos ko.” Putek eto na sasabihin ko na talaga. Tumingin sya sa akin. THIS IS IT SEHUN.

“I like you.” Huminga ako ng malalim. “Not just as a friend, pero as more than a friend. Bordering on I love you na nga ako eh. Kaya kita nilalayuan kasi nasasaktan na ako.”

Tahimik lang si Jongin kaya ipinagpatuloy ko lang, ibinaba ko ang tingin ko sa sapatos ko kasi ang hirap nyang tignan sa mata. “Alam ko nung una na masakit na magmahal ng tulad mo kasi di mo naman ako magugustuhan kahit kailan eh. Nung una ok lang kasi friends tayo, dapat naging masaya na ako dun. Kaso unti unti akong nahirapan tanggapin na hanggang friends lang tayo. Mahirap din pala na malaman na close kayo pero hindi kayo magiging close na tulad ng gusto mo. Kaya kita nilalayuan kasi napapagod na ako sa sakit na nararamdaman ko pag ngumingiti ka o yung lalapitan mo ko kasi concerned ka sa akin.”

Huminga ulit ako, ang bigat sa pakiramdam ko nadagdagan at nababawasan. “Gusto ko nang magmove on kasi alam ko namang di mo ko mamahalin. Pero gusto kong malaman mo kasi gusto kong marinig sa sarili mong bibig na hindi mo kong kayang mahalin.”

Dahan-dahang kong inangat ang ulo ko, hindi ko namalayan na hindi na pala ako humihinga, lalo na nung nakita kong hindi siya makatingin sa akin at kinakagat nya ang labi nya na para bang kinakabahan siya.

“I’m sorry, Sehun.” Sinabi nya after what seemed like an eternity of me holding my breath.

“Hindi ko talaga kayang tignan ka ng ganun. Kaibigan kita, at isa ka sa mga close friends ko at masakit para sa akin na tanggihan kita ng ganito pero ikaw na nagsabi na kailangan mong marinig to galing sa akin. I’m sorry pero di ko talaga kayang suklian yung nararamdaman mo para sa akin.”

Masakit.

Sobrang sakit.

“Thanks for being honest.” Naramdaman kong nagbreak ang boses ko, sobrang hirap sabihin nun.

“Wait, Sehun, alam kong mahirap pero kung ok lang sa iyo, gugustuhin ko sana maging magkaibigan pa rin tayo matapos ng lahat.” Tumango na lang ako ng nakapikit kasi yung puso ko sasabog na. Lumabas na ako ng fire exit. Kinuha ko ang gamit ko at tumakbo palabas ng school.

Masakit. Sakit lang nararamdaman ko. Tanga ang nagsabi na mas ok na mareject ng direct. Putek, sobrang sakit nito, sa tingin ko di na ako makakabangon para salubungin ang susunod na araw.

Tumigil lang ako sa pagtakbo nang hindi na ako makahinga sa kakaiyak at sa kakatakbo. Nakita ko na nasa harapan ako ng bahay ni Lu Han.

_“Pag nireject ka nya, alam mo kung nasaan ang bahay ko ah.”_

“Lu Han! Lu Han! Buksan mo yung pinto!” Sigaw ko habang binubugbog yung pinto.

Pagkabukas agad nito niyakap ko si Lu Han na bumati sa akin.

“Anong nangyari Sehun? Bakit ka umiiyak?”

“I hate you! Kasalanan mo to eh! Kung hindi dahil sa iyo, hindi ako aamin kay Jongin eh! I hate you.” Sabi ko habang umiiyak at hinihigpitan ang yakap ko sa kanya.

“Ui tahan na! Sorry na!” Sabi nya habang ipinapasok ako sa bahay nya. Inupo nya ako sa sofa nila sa sala. Umiyak lang ako ng umiyak at niyakap nya ako. Eto pala talaga ang feeling ng rejection, kung pwede lang, ibabalik ko na lang sa mga araw na nagdadrama ako kasi mas ok nang oblivious ako sa totoong nararamdaman nya. Isang malaking suntok sa mukha ang katotohanan.

“Magiging ok din ang lahat.” Bulong ni Lu Han.

“Paano mo naman nasigurado yan?”

“Kasi ngayon may closure ka na. Kung hindi mo sasabihin sa kanya at hindi ka nya ituturn down, kakapit at kakapit ka dun sa pag-asa at sa hiling na baka may gusto rin sya sa iyo.”

“Putek Lu Han, umamin ka nga, ayaw mo bang magkatuluyan kami ni Jongin kasi lagi na lang! Una sasabihin mo ‘Go for it! Mamaya may gusto siya sa iyo.’ Tapos ngayon sasabihin mo okay lang na i-turn down nya ako, na tipong alam mong busted ako. Nakakainis ka na! Akala ko ba best friend kita.” Sigaw ko. Nagulat si Lu Han sa outburst ko. Natahimik siya at iniwasan ang tingin ko.

“Oo.” Bulong nya na muntik ko nang hindi marinig. “Oo, ayokong magkatuluyan kayo ni Jongin.”

Napatigil ang pag-iiyak ko sa sinabi nya, hinanda ko ang sarili ko para sabihin nyang may gusto siya kay Jongin, na baka sila na at baka pinag-lalaruan lang pala nila ako. Pero hindi, hindi iyon ang narinig ko.

“Ayokong magkatuluyan kayo ni Jongin kasi mahal kita.” Sabi nya, boses nya hindi bulong pero hindi rin sgaw, yung tipong normal lang para sabihin nya sa akin na mahal niya ako.

“Mahal kita, hindi lang bilang kaibigan, mahal kita tulad ng pagmamahal mo kay Jongin. Kaya ayokong magkatuluyan kayo. Pero nasasaktan ka na Sehun, hindi ka martyr para saktan ang sarili mo sa pag-ibig na wala namang katuturan. Sehun nandito lang ako para sa iyo, oh. Binibigay ko yung puso ko Sehun, araw gabi, para sa iyo pero hindi mo nakikita. Hindi lang ikaw nasasaktan pag sinasaktan mo sarili mo, pag nasasaktan ka kasi hindi ka mahal ni Jongin. Ako rin. Sobra sobra pa ang sakit na nararanasan ko.”

Tumigil ang mundo ko. Kakabigay ko lang ng love confession kay Jongin, hindi ko ineexpect to.

“Lu Han.”

“Sorry.” Huminga siya, “Hindi ko dapat sinabi yun. Umuwi ka na lang Sehun.” Sabi nya. Hindi ko gustong umalis pero sa kalooblooban ko alam kong kailangan kong umalis.

Too shocked to say or do anything, umuwi na lang ako.

Pagdating ko ng bahay, humiga ako sa kama at inassess ang aking pakiramdam. Hindi pa ako handang harapin si Lu Han at Jongin. Hindi pa akong handang umibig pa ulit kahit sabihin pa nating si Lu Han iyon. Maraming bagay ang kailangan pag-isipan kung susubukan kong mahalin si Lu Han, at the same time ayoko namang gawin siyang rebound lang. Hindi tama iyon. Pero kung iisipin ko, ang tanga ko rin para hindi mapansin na yung best friend ko, in love sa akin.

Nakatulog ako nang hindi ko iniisip si Jongin for once. It was refreshing na hindi kasi si Lu Han naman ang inisip ko bago ako matulog. Ang babaw tuloy ng tingin ko sa sarili ko kasi kakaamin ko pa lang sa isang lalaki may ibang lalaki na agad akong iniisip.

Pagdating ko sa school nginitian pa rin ako ni Jongin. Sa hindi ko malamang rason, hindi na ganun kasakit ang kirot ng puso ko nang nginitian nya ako. Hindi na rin ganun kahirap huminga o ngumiti pag kasama ko siya.

Hindi rin nagtagal at gumaan na rin ang pakiramdam ko kay Jongin. Parang magkaibigan na lang talaga kami.

Sa kasamaang palad, kung ano ang ikinalapit namin ni Jongin, iyon naman ang ikinilayo namin ni Lu Han. Namimiss ko na ang best friend ko. Paminsan sasabihin ko yun kay Jongin at magpapanggap siyang naiinggit na hindi siya ang best friend ko pagkatpos bibigyan nya ako ng words of encouragement na dapat ayusin namin ang aming pagkakaibigan kasi best friends are forever. Titignan ko siya na may kaunting panghuhusga tas sasabihin ko ‘Gay’.

Yun din ang rason bakit narito ako ngayon sa labas ng bahay ni Lu Han. Kung iisipin ko, handa na akong bigyan ng pag-asa si Lu Han.

Kumatok ako at inantay na may sumagot ng pinto. Pagbukas ng pintuan, nakita ko si Lu Han, namumula ang mata at ilong at halatang halata na nabigla siya sa pagdating ko.

“Anong ginagawa mo rito?”

“Umiyak ka ba? Ok ka lang ba?”

“Sehun, please wag ngayon, kung irereject mo lang ako, pwede bang next week na lang.” Sabi nya, natawa ako kasi hindi pa rin siya nagbabago, eto na ang soft side nya na ako lang ang madalas na nakakakita.

“Sino bang nagsabi na irereject kita.” Ngumiti ako at napatingin siya sa akin na para bang tinatanong kung nagbibiro ako.

“Sehun hindi magandang biro yan.”

“Hindi naman ako nagbibiro eh.” Nagkibit balikat ako.

“Ui Sehun wag mo kong ginaganyan.” Sabi nya habang unti-unting nahulog ang luha mula sa kanyang mga mata, hindi ko alam kung bakit siya umiiyak pero matagal tagal ko na rin siyang hindi nakikitang umiiyak, nakalimutan ko na paminsan cute din pala sa Lu Han. “Hindi magandang joke yan. Ui.” Tuloy lang niya habang ipinapahid ang mga luha gamit ang kamay nya. Mukha syang batang nakakaawa kaya niyakap ko siya.

“Hindi nga kasi ako nagbibiro.” Sabi ko habang hinigpitan ang hawak ko sa kanya. “Gusto kong bigyan tayo ng pagkakataon. I like you, Lu Han. I want to see where it goes.”

Humagulgol si Lu Han at naramdaman ko siyang tumango at yumakap sa akin.

Hindi lahat ng kwentong pag-ibig masaya, hindi rin naman lahat kailangan malungkot. Maawa naman kayo sa mga tao ng mundo kung pupunuin nyo ng angst ang mga puso nila. Paminsan may right amount of drama and comedy lang ang mga kwentong pag-ibig. Tulad nito.


End file.
